


Ones and Zeros

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kuro / Tron  AU thing
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Tron AU, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know next to nil about the Tron verse and the Dispatch is a really odd family okay?<br/><i><b>Pairing:</b></i> William / ???, Eric/Alan<br/><i><b>Word count: </b></i>~1230<br/><b>Dedication: </b>Requested by Ash<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Ones and Zeros

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nil about the Tron verse and the Dispatch is a really odd family okay?  
>  _ **Pairing:**_ William / ???, Eric/Alan  
>  _ **Word count:**_ ~1230  
>  **Dedication:** Requested by Ash  
> 

That - that was painful being thrown forcibly from the grid and the landing didn't help. It didn't matter, not when there was so much at stake; pain was just a luxury he couldn't afford. But what could he do for them out here?  
  
For a moment he felt absolutely dejected but then he remembered those sharp green eyes the soft curve of a pale cheek. He was counting on him, he needed him. If he laid here on his back and did nothing, he'd never see that smile or hear that laugh again. These four - the little one he'd bonded with over tea and his self-appointed protector with the bad attitude, the flamboyant redhead who seemed a bit insane and the youngest who was more than a bit of a flirt. That was enough to force him to push himself from the floor, jarring wounds but he paid them no mind as he adjusted those black frames and he set his jaw.  
  
He didn't bother with the chair - instead his gaze took in the three monitors; uncertainty flaring in his chest coupled with a jolt of twisting pain. Somehow, somewhere along the line he'd come to care for those four. Sure, they'd grated on his nerves at first but as they worked together he'd found no matter how dysfunctional they did make a good little ragtag team.  
  
"Think, Spears, Think! There must be something... Anything--" There was no way he could force his way back into the grid so that limited his options greatly. Gloved fingers trailed over the keys and then something sparked behind those glasses in those warm brown eyes and his lips gave a twitch. Maybe those mandatory and pointless advanced computer programming classes would be useful after all.  
  
He brought up the proper input screen and his fingers began flying over the keys - typing out the complex coding he'd memorized from. Even if he wasn't in the world of ones and zeros, facing complete erasure he'd still fight this tooth and nail until he knew they were safe. He had a promise or four to keep and William T. Spears never broke a promise; he sure as hell wasn't stating now.  
  
\--------------  
A Few Days Later  
\---------  
  
Even before he took his seat at the table, he was assaulted by a happily squealed cry of his name and slender arms around his shoulders. "Willll~~♥!" He tried his best to seem put out by it but really he was just glad that they'd all made it out alive. "Grell, honestly, must you do these things? People will talk. We're in public and I just got off work can't you take it down a decibel or two?" He pried those arms away and gave him a slight glare.  
  
That earned him a soft whine, and then a wiggle of the other's body and Will couldn't help but think of him as an over excited puppy or child. The redhead settled himself in the chair right next to his even going so far as to move it even closer so there was hardly any space. "Oh Will~♥! You're so cold and cool. Just how I like my men, you're exactly my type~!  
  
"Aw, come on don't get your knickers in a twist, Boss." The youngest smirked a bit giving his own hair a bit of a ruffle as he shifted in his seat with a bit of a laugh. "He might be a bit of a nutter-"   
  
"Hey! No fair don't talk bad about me to Will!" Grell cried with a pout almost flailing.  
  
Ronald smirked before continuing. "Isn't any denying that but he's just trying to tell you, you're aces is all. Don't be such a stuffed shirt."  
  
Will snorted softly. Their antics amused him more than anything and it was a struggle to sometimes just observe them. "You've all told me as much ever since you got out of the Grid. You don't have to keep thanking me every time we meet up. It's going to get annoying, Knox." When the young man pouted he reached mussing his hair gently; make that two puppies.  
  
The little brunet was seated in the chair across from him and merely smiled in that shy way of his. He shifted a bit adjusting the overly large coat that had been put over his own. "Hello Mister Spears. It's good to see you again - well, for real this time." It was a strain for him to talk but he'd insisted Eric bring him out to finally meet Will face to face once he'd gotten out of the hospital.  He'd wanted to actually be awake and thank him personally even if William had told him over the phone  via text it wasn't needed  
  
But William had discovered that the smaller man was just as stubborn and passionate as they come despite his frail body. William liked that about him, couple that with the fact that he seemed to be one of the only stable ones in this little group other than himself it was no wonder he was drawn to him - wanted to protect him like a brother. "Alan, you're looking much better."  
  
He smiled at him; how could anyone not smile at Alan? "You don't have to call me Mister Spears; I'd like it very much if you called me William or even Will." Which was a first, he rarely let anyone call him something so informal - in his head he could already hear Grell's ranting but all that came from him was a huff.  
  
"It's amazing what they can do with you while you're absolutely out of it, isn't it?" Alan's lips tugged up into an all-out smile like he'd just gotten the best gift ever. "Really Mister William?" It was painfully obvious he held William in the highest regard, to Alan William was something like a hero, a mentor and he was absolutely beside himself at this.  
  
William just smiled giving a nod of accent. It was close enough wasn't it? Besides if you could find anyone that could say no or even say something mildly unpleasant to that face, well they just weren't human - Plus, you'd be getting your block knocked off and teeth rattled if either he or Eric had anything to say about that.  
  
Speaking of Eric he was the last to take his seat, placing down a pitcher of beer in the middle of the table for everyone before placing a glass of root beer in front of Alan. Noticeably, there was a lack of his coat which he'd wrapped Alan up in. He greeted William not with words but a slight tilt of his head as the pitcher passed around and mugs were filled.  William returned the gesture as he ticked off his list: two excitable puppies, one adorable kitten and his protective bigger cat - perhaps a tiger.  
  
When Ronald raised his glass and called for cheers five glasses clinked together. William listened to their conversation, even getting in them as well; he found that this was a good thing. This seemingly crazy chain of events that no one but a few would believe was a life altering event - for the better which was rare. He gave a laugh then, startling everyone at their table before they joined in. This was what he'd been missing, this feeling of family of being home.

  
  



End file.
